lisa_rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Marty Armstrong
Marty Armstrong is the father of Brad and Lisa. He regularly abuses them and sexually abuses Lisa. Appearance and Personality Marty is an overweight man with thinning black hair, sporting black sunglasses and a polka dot shirt. He's often seen sitting on a couch and watching TV as he drinks alcohol. He's shown to care very little about Brad, and he is strongly implied to have sexually and emotionally abused Lisa. Story Not much is known about Marty before the events of Lisa: The First. Marty has had two children with Brad and Lisa's unnamed mother. At the beginning of Lisa: The RPG, judging by Lisa's apparent age, she seems to have died shortly after Lisa's birth. Marty spends his days watching TV and drinking beer. His house is in disrepair and has an abusive relationship with Brad. Lisa: The First Marty is first seen in Lisa The First, sitting on his sofa watching TV. Whenever Lisa would attempt to exit the house, Marty would take Lisa back into her room. This motif is also seen at the beginning of Lisa:The RPG with Brad keeping Buddy inside his house to protect her and with him becoming an alcoholic at the same time. This may imply that there was a reason for Marty to keep Lisa inside to the degree that he did. As the game is focused on the interior of Lisa's mind, there are not many lucid images of Marty, only twisted images of his drunken behavior and sexual abuse. It is seen from multiple images that Marty at some point during Lisa's childhood attempted to be a nice person to Lisa, as seen by many images of him with rosy cheeks, a suit and love hearts above his head. One of these instances is even with Lisa next to a toy tea play set. It is not known whether this was a genuine show of affection or Marty's emotional manipulation to allow his abuses to occur more easily as he would have begun drinking and abusing Brad by this time. Despite this possibly positive imagery, most of the images of Marty are twisted, some with horrific eyes, some with long necks and one atop a huge pile of flesh, hair and bile. Every image of Lisa's life is filled with faces of Marty and even the face of her mother has been erased and plastered with his. This abuse then went on to cause Lisa to commit suicide. This caused a drastic change in Marty's behavior turning him into a completely different person. Lisa: The Painful RPG Marty is seen at the beginning of Lisa: The RPG infront of his TV drinking beer, as he was at the start of the Lisa: The First. This would have been before Lisa's death as, during this time, she is only a few weeks/months old in her bedroom. Marty's mother would have recently passed and so Marty would have only started beginning to drink and abusing Brad. He throws a bottle at Brad, chastising him for getting into another fight and ruining his clothes. He sends Brad upstairs, as he did with Lisa in The First. Interestingly enough, this means he lets Brad outside but didn't let Lisa outside. Marty is then mostly seen throughout the game as Brad's hallucinations when not taking Joy, showing how much he has penetrated Brad's mind just as he did Lisa's. Marty is seen in Aurora TownUpon exiting a house, the landscape morphs into a horrid mass of flesh and Marty appears next to Brad with a baby, possibly Lisa. Marty drops her on the ground and telling Brad "You deal with it". Brad is unable to leave this nightmare unless he picks up the baby. Once picked up, 'Babys Call' is played, further proving that this is probably Marty abandoning responsibility of Lisa. Marty is seen again much older near the end of the game taking care of Buddy in a more positive manner than when he raised Lisa. However, Brad attacks him under the influence of his joy addiction. Marty than speaks to Brad one last time showing remorse for his actions before being obliterated by a fireball thrown by Brad. Category:Character